<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Yellow Couch by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447759">The Yellow Couch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, Impregnation, Involuntary orgasm, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Threesome - A/A/O, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, first heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and Franklin had done a nice job with their finished basement: wood-paneled walls, orange shag carpet, a yellow corduroy couch, a fun retro vibe. It was a good place to bring a date, or to wait out a rut or a plain old bad mood. It was also, it turned out, a good place to bring a skinny, grubby teenage omega who'd made the mistake of breaking into a house inhabited by two ex-Army alphas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha/Alpha/Omega - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Writing Rainbow Yellow</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Yellow Couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts">StormyDaze</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brad and Franklin had done a nice job with their finished basement: wood-paneled walls, orange shag carpet, a yellow corduroy couch, a fun retro vibe. It was a good place to bring a date, or to wait out a rut or a plain old bad mood. It was also, it turned out, a good place to bring a skinny, grubby teenage omega who'd made the mistake of breaking into a house inhabited by two ex-Army alphas.</p><p>"Look, I'm <em>really</em> sorry," the omega said nervously, his eyes darting between them as he tried to figure out which of the alphas was more of a threat. Franklin was taller and had the shotgun, but Brad was meaner and wasn't doing anything to hide it.</p><p>"Ask me if I care how fucking sorry you are," Brad said. "Do you know how expensive replacing the back door lock is going to be?"</p><p>"No, I know, I'm sorry, I just..." The omega's hands trembled. "I needed... I was desperate. I'm so sorry."</p><p>Franklin wasn't really good at being good cop, but he did his best. "Yeah, we get it. Very justifiable, I'm sure, breaking into someone's house, you had all kinds of good reasons. What's your name, buddy?"</p><p>"James."</p><p>"And you didn't have any friends you could go to when you were desperate, huh? Sympathetic family?"</p><p>"N-no." James twisted his hands together. "I'm, I'm living on the street, to be honest. I had a big fight with my parents and they kicked me out."</p><p>The alphas exchanged a look. Brad reached behind Franklin and locked the door leading to the stairs.</p><p>James lifted his head, scenting a change. His eyes widened. "What—"</p><p>Without any particular effort, Brad pinned James up against the wall, one meaty forearm across his throat. "No one will miss you," he said, "so we're going to keep you here for a while."</p><p>"Better than the street," Franklin said, looking around. It was practically a studio apartment, with a comfortable queen-size bed on one end and the couch and TV on the other. He gestured with the shotgun at the door leading to the small bathroom. "You can take a shower."</p><p>"Yeah, why don't you go do that," Brad said, wrinkling his nose.</p><p>James stared at him, wild-eyed. "And then what?" he whispered.</p><p>"Then we feed you a nice spaghetti dinner and tuck you into bed." Brad rolled his eyes and grabbed James's crotch. "What do you think?" </p><p>The omega squirmed. "But—I've never—"</p><p>"No time like the present," Franklin growled. The shotgun was trained on James again, more for theatrical effect than out of necessity. Each of the alphas individually outweighed him by about 50 pounds of muscle. "Shower now. Go."</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, a much cleaner omega stood naked and shivering in the middle of the room. He barely even struggled as Brad grabbed his wrists and twisted them behind his back. Franklin put the shotgun up on a high shelf and leaned down to sniff James's neck. "Oh," he said. "Without the dirt it's a lot more obvious."</p><p>"What is?" Brad took a sniff of his own. "<em>Oh.</em> No wonder you were desperate." His dick, already hard, started throbbing. "This your first heat, Jimmy?"</p><p>"My what?" James looked appalled. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Oh my God, he doesn't know," Franklin said. "Oh, kid. You're going into heat, Jimmy. Congratulations."</p><p>"Today you are a man," Brad intoned.</p><p>The boy looked away, tears welling up.</p><p>"Here I thought you were fifteen or sixteen," Franklin said. "Not a little thirteen-year-old omega in his very first heat."</p><p>"Gonna pop your cherry," Brad said happily. "Lucky you, with two big strong alphas to help you through this trying time."</p><p>The tears spilled down James's face. Brad leaned forward and licked one up. "Delicious," he said. "Tastes like chicken."</p><p>Franklin laughed and stripped off his shorts, kicking them into a corner. He shoved James to his knees and rubbed his cock across the startled boy's face. "Get a good whiff," he said. "It'll kickstart your heat a little."</p><p>James shook his head and tried to pull away, but Franklin grabbed him by his damp, shaggy hair. "No biting," he warned. Then he pushed three thick fingers into the omega's mouth, enjoying the wet heat and the muffled noises of alarm and fear. "Lick and suck," he ordered. "Or you'll be very sorry."</p><p>The omega did his best to comply, though his best wasn't very good. That was fine. If Franklin wanted oral skills, he knew plenty of people to ask. What he was getting out of fucking James's mouth with his hand was an entirely different thrill.</p><p>Franklin deliberately rubbed a fingertip down the back of James's throat. As James choked and spluttered, Franklin pulled his fingers out and shoved his hard cock in. "Oh yeah," he groaned, grabbing James's head with both hands and beginning to slowly fuck his open, spasming throat. He wanted to pace himself, and there was a particular pleasure in holding his cock in deep and watching the wide-eyed boy struggle for air. "Yeah, that's good."</p><p>Brad had stripped off his own shorts and t-shirt and now knelt behind James. His hands were big enough to completely envelop the omega boy's ass cheeks. He kneaded and squeezed them hard enough to leave bruises on the pale skin and was rewarded by James's choked cry of pain. "Nice," he murmured. </p><p>He slid one hand down to prod at James's hole. The boy's cunt was unsealed and leaking slick, though not a lot of it yet. He was clearly just at the beginning of his heat, which was the best time as far as Brad was concerned. He loved knowing that his alpha pheromones would send the omega's body spiraling into insatiable lust even as his mind rebelled. "Gonna rape you right into your heat," he promised, working a finger into the slick, snug hole and forcing it further open. He could feel it swelling with arousal even as the boy trembled. "You're gonna love him, Frank, he's so tight."</p><p>Franklin grunted at that and started fucking James's mouth faster, squeezing his knot with one hand to keep it from swelling. He held off coming as long as he could, but the boy's throat was so snug, clenching intermittently around him, and finally he groaned and let loose. Without the knot, it was a small load, the fluid thin and clear and bitter, but it was still enough to make the omega choke and cough. </p><p>"Wish I could come without knotting," Brad said, pulling his finger out and standing up.</p><p>"Just takes practice," Franklin said. He pulled his softening cock out of the boy's mouth. Trickles of come spilled down James's chin, pretty as a picture.</p><p>James wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, looking like he was about to be sick. Franklin encouraged him to stand, gently pulled his hands down, and slapped him hard across the face. James stumbled in shock. "Say 'thank you,' " Franklin told him. </p><p>James stared at him, dazed.</p><p>" 'Thank you for coming in my mouth, alpha.' Say it."</p><p>"Th—" James swallowed heavily. A bruise was already forming on his cheekbone. "Thank you f-for coming in my m-mouth, alpha."</p><p>"Good." Franklin hit him again, knocking him into Brad's waiting arms. "That's for hesitating." </p><p>Brad had been planning to move right along to the fucking, but hitting was almost as fun. He propped James up on his feet, turned him around, and punched him in the stomach. The boy was so skinny that he thought his fist was going to go right through and leave a hole behind like in a cartoon. </p><p>James doubled over, coughing, and Brad waited patiently for him to straighten up. The omega's hands hovered helplessly; he clearly wanted to protect himself but didn't know which part they'd go after next. Brad took a moment to admire his bony, vulnerable body. It was really just begging for a beating.</p><p>They took turns holding the boy and hitting him until he couldn't stand anymore, and then they let him fall and kicked him around a bit, watching bruises bloom on his pale skin and laughing as he made feeble attempts to dodge them. Eventually Brad rolled James over onto his back and ground his heel into the boy's soft little cock, feeling it flatten and twist as he moved his foot back and forth. James wailed and shook, one arm over his swollen face.</p><p>"Nice," Franklin said, looking down at him. "He doesn't need his cock anyway."</p><p>Brad nodded. "That's why they say 'useless as omega dick,' right?"</p><p>Eventually Brad got tired of standing on one foot and stepped back. Franklin grabbed James's hair and started dragging him toward the couch. James scrambled to his knees and shuffle-crawled, wincing as Franklin pulled his hair and the rough carpet abraded his shins.</p><p>"He's getting all flushed," Brad said, though it was hard to tell around all the bruises. "I think we got the heat coming on all right."</p><p>"Aw, yeah, look at his red little nipples." Franklin pinched one and James whined high in his throat. "Can't wait to breed this little boy."</p><p>Brad stroked his dick hungrily. His knot already wanted to swell, but he squeezed it to keep it in check. "You got to fuck his mouth already," he said. "I want to knot him first. Your knot always takes forever to go down, anyway."</p><p>"Not like yours is a whole lot faster." Franklin yanked James to his feet and bent him over the back of the couch, his ass in the air and his hands braced on the couch cushions. "But sure. I just want a taste."</p><p>"Get your dick wet and then fuck me while I'm fucking him," Brad offered.</p><p>"Ha, you're such a cockslut, are you sure you're a real alpha?"</p><p>Brad grinned. It was a long-running joke between the two of them. "Watch me knot this little omega and ask me that again."</p><p>Franklin spread James's cheeks to expose his hole. It glistened with slick. "Oooh, he's already more open," Brad said. "Look at that."</p><p>"Please," James whispered, lifting his head. "Please don't."</p><p>Both alphas looked up, surprised. They'd almost forgotten he could talk. To them he was just a warm, slick body to be used. "Save your breath," Franklin said. "Unless you like begging for no reason, then go ahead."</p><p>"I like the begging," Brad said. "But I think you should be begging us to fuck you, heatling."</p><p>James's pupils were dilated, and he pushed his hips up involuntarily. "No," he said, "no, please..."</p><p>"That's not right," Brad said. "What I think you mean is, 'Please, alpha, fill my slick hole with your big cock.' "</p><p>Franklin slid two fingers easily into James's slippery hole. James whined and his hips jumped. Just like that, Franklin was hard again.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, your body needs it," Brad said. He stepped around the couch and reached under James to pinch and squeeze his nipples. "Say it. 'Please, alpha, fill my slick hole with your big cock.' I want to hear you."</p><p>"P-please!" James cried. "Please, no, please—" But he began fucking himself on Franklin's hand, his movements erratic as his body's needs warred with his fear and misery.</p><p>Brad twisted one nipple like a dial. James hiccupped on a sob. "Say 'Please, alpha,' " Brad prompted as Franklin added a third finger. "You know it's gonna feel so good. <em>You</em> don't want it but your body doesn't care. Your body needs that good alpha dick."</p><p>James hung his head, panting and writhing, as Franklin's fingers reamed him. "Please, alpha," he gasped.</p><p>"Go on," Brad said.</p><p>"Please, p-please fill my slick hole with... with your big alpha cock." James squeezed his eyes shut. Tears gathered on his thick eyelashes.</p><p>"Since you asked so nicely," Franklin said. He pulled his fingers out, wiped the slick all over his cock, and lined himself up with James's virgin hole. Slowly, steadily, he pushed inside. It was so hot, furnace-hot, and almost too tight. He gripped the boy's hips, smirking as he realized his hands could practically circle the omega's waist, and began working himself into the narrow passage. Only the copious slick made it possible.</p><p>James gasped "no" every time Franklin pushed in deeper, but his hole slowly opened up and his hips rolled sensuously. Even in heat, he was so tight that Franklin could feel the little bump of his O-spot as well as the larger, deeper one of his prostate, both swollen with arousal. He made sure to rub the head of his cock over them, enjoying the boy's involuntary twitches of pleasure. </p><p>At last Franklin bottomed out. He pressed his hips down, trapping James's bruised little cock against the back of the couch and relishing the omega's cry of pain.</p><p>Brad grabbed James's hair, pulled his head up, and slid his cock into the boy's slack, wet mouth. "Whatever you just did, do it again," he said. "I want to feel it."</p><p>Franklin obliged him, leaning forward to rest his considerable weight on James's pelvis. James squealed and moaned around Brad's cock, wriggling helplessly. Franklin worked his hips back and forth without pulling out, grinding the boy's cock against the yellow couch, as Brad took every whimper as an invitation to push deeper into James's throat. "That's so good," he groaned as James choked, fresh tears trickling down his flushed face. "He's so small... I feel like we could... meet in the middle."</p><p>Franklin laughed. "Let's try." He started fucking James with short, sharp thrusts, digging the narrow tip of his cock into the boy's heat-swollen cervix as though he really were trying to push all the way through him. Brad barely gave James a chance to breathe as he forced his way deeper into the omega's tight, wet throat. He loved these moments with Franklin, settling into the perfect rhythm together until they moved as one.</p><p>Arousal built in the two alphas until Franklin shook his head and pulled out. "Can't hold my knot back anymore," he panted. "You want to knot him first, do it now."</p><p>Brad promptly stepped back and dropped James's head. The boy sagged, gasping and coughing, as the alpha eagerly strode around the couch, jerking his hard, spit-slick cock. "Gonna fuck me while I fuck him?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah, get in there and I'll give it to you."</p><p>Brad dug his thumbs into James's hole and pulled it open. It stretched more easily now, slick streaming out, as James made muffled noises against the couch cushions. He seized the boy's hips and pushed his cock right in, throwing his head back as the hot, sucking wetness enveloped him. "Fuck, oh yeah. You got his cherry good, he's so open now."</p><p>Franklin stepped up behind Brad and rubbed his cock against the crack of Brad's ass, lubing him up with the omega's slick. "You ready for me?"</p><p>"Yeah, do it!"</p><p>Brad planted his feet and braced himself, leaning over James, and groaned as Franklin's cock slowly filled him up. He knew it wasn't alphalike and he didn't care. He couldn't get enough of that hard length inside of him, opening him up. There was no better lube than slick, and he only needed a moment to adjust before he started rocking his hips, fucking into James and then fucking himself back against Franklin.</p><p>Franklin growled and bit Brad's shoulder, driving into him hungrily. Brad ravaged James's hole with abandon. It was so slick and good, everything he wanted.</p><p>His knot began to swell and he shifted gears, pushing in deep and then rocking back and forth, not wanting to risk his knot getting trapped outside. James keened, twisting against him, as the knot pressed against his O-spot. Brad rocked harder, panting and swearing, feeling his balls tighten. James cried out abruptly, high and shrill, and shuddered with an involuntary orgasm that was almost enough to drag Brad over the edge.</p><p>He could tell Franklin was close too, and he clenched hungrily, trying to milk the other alpha. "You want... my knot?" Franklin gasped.</p><p>It would probably hurt, but Brad couldn't resist the thought of the three of them being tied together. "Yeah," he panted, "yeah, fuck—I'm gonna—"</p><p>Franklin drove deep into Brad's ass and started rocking. Brad groaned long and loud as Franklin's knot began to grow, pressing just inside his entrance where he was the most tender. It was too much, and just right. His eyes fluttered shut and he let his climax tear through him, pouring spurt after spurt of come into the omega boy's waiting, fertile hole. Franklin bit his shoulder again and Brad felt the hot flood of the other alpha's come pouring into him, almost as though they were knotting their omega together. He leaned his head back against Franklin and rode the waves of bliss.</p><p>They came down slowly. "My feet hurt," Brad said, giggling. He got so high on knotting endorphins.</p><p>"Mine too," Franklin said, shifting his weight. "Worth it, though."</p><p>"Oh yeah." Brad wiggled a little, tugging at his knot to make sure it was still locked inside James's hole. The omega whimpered. That was hot, so he tugged again, grinning as it provoked another whimper. He wondered whether he could get hard again before his knot even went down. James's little noises were just so good. His own ass was sore, but in a good way.</p><p>"Think you put a baby in him?" Franklin asked, leaning his head on Brad's shoulder.</p><p>"Sure hope so," Brad said. "But we might have to try another few times, just to be sure. You should get a fair shot at knocking him up."</p><p>"How long do you want to keep him?"</p><p>Brad shrugged. "Until we get bored of him, I guess. He's fun, so it might take a while." He tugged on his knot again. To his surprise, it popped free, releasing a flood of slick and come. James cried out. "Whoops," Brad muttered. With some effort, he pushed his knot back into the omega's ravaged hole, grabbing the boy's hips to keep him still as he sobbed and tried to pull away. "He's so slick he can't even keep my knot in." </p><p>"Mmm, that's a good first heat." Franklin reached around and patted James's ass approvingly.</p><p>Brad's stomach growled. "We should have brought snacks," he said.</p><p>"Once we're untied, I'll make us some breakfast."</p><p>"Extra pancakes for Jimmy. He's eating for two now." Brad poked at the boy's ribs. "Need to fatten him up."</p><p>At last their knots went down enough for them to slowly and messily separate. James had passed out at some point, and when Brad let him go, he slid to the come-spattered floor. When Brad and Franklin came out of the shower, he was still unconscious.</p><p>"More pancakes for me, then," Brad said, and they went upstairs, locking the door behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>